The prior art in this field generally requires two different types of hardware to accomplish the required tasks of supporting and illuminating a diffusing member affixed to a wall, or support structure, held by a standoff.
The traditional standoff is used for supporting and holding off a section of glass, acrylic, or other transparent or translucent diffusing member from a wall, base, or other supporting structure. This type of hardware is usually made of metal, polymer, wood, or ceramic, and can be commonly purchased through most hardware distributors. An example of this type of hardware would be standoff Part #94706A140 available from McMaster-Carr.
Light injection devices such as electrical hardware can be used to inject light into a piece of glass, acrylic or light diffusing member. An example of this type of hardware is the 3D Crystal Glass Trophy Laser LED Rotating Electric Light Stand Base.
However, instead of having multiple devices that perform distinct functions, there is a need for a single device capable of performing the desired functions. The objects and advantages of the illuminating standoff are to provide a single, simple, sophisticated and inexpensive piece of hardware to:                a. Support a sheet of glass, acrylic, or some other transparent and/or translucent light diffusing member affixed to a wall or support structure;        b. Provide a means to house a light source in the standoff;        c. Provide a mean to replace the light source from the front should it need maintenance, repair or replacement;        d. Provide a means to focus the light emanating from the light source in the illuminating standoff into the transmitting material of the diffusing member illuminating any etchings or defects that have been purposefully inscribed in the diffusing member;        e. Provide a removable cap in the visible end of the standoff that aesthetically hides the retaining screw used in the pre-tapped external end of the standoff;        f. Provide a cam detail on the back end of said standoff to prevent the standoff from rotating in place when a light source, end cap, or screw is introduced to said standoff.        